On The Way to Divinations
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Rapunzel's been in a funk, that much is clear. What Jack can't figure out is why. Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU


**I'm not entirely sure what this is but it was in my head and I thought why not post it? I doubt I'll continue but I hope you find it entertaining. **

"Punz, wait up!"

The silver haired Slytherin sped up to meet his friend outside of Herbology. The blonde turned to him and smiled. The smile was faint and her eyes were tired instead of vibrant like they had always been. Jack sighed. Rapunzel hadn't been herself in awhile; a few months, in fact. She'd been going through classes in a daze and forgetting to finish assignments. For a Ravenclaw, this was seriously scary. Rapunzel's best friends had taken it upon themselves to try and help her through whatever it was she was going through. They rarely let her have a moment where she was alone. They'd all pitch in to keep an eye on her during meals. Then each of them would take turns walking with her to different classes.

Was this a little paranoid? Yes. But Jack saw it as being protective. He flashed Rapunzel a grin and cocked his head toward the castle.

"Shall we?" he said, gesturing toward the large archway.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Such a gentleman." She replied sarcastically.

The pair continued through the corridors toward Divinations. As they walked, they talked; something that would probably never change. The two could talk for hours without pausing to catch their breaths.

"So I hear Professor Longbottom is thinking about making you his new assistant with the first years. That's pretty exciting, right?"

Jack had been hoping to get more of a reaction out of the Ravenclaw. Instead of laughing or smiling, something he so desperately missed, she grimaced. He took notice.

"What's wrong?" he said, stopping and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look at him. She only folded her hands and bit her lip. The silver haired boy frowned. He hated seeing her like this. He hated that nothing he did made her feel any better, and he absolutely hated whatever was making her feel this way. He lifted her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eyes. Icy blue clashed with forest green. Rapunzel opened her mouth as if to speak, but couldn't manage a word.

_What are you doing? Tell him the truth!_

_ Truth? What truth? There's nothing to tell._

_ Wow. It is truly a sad day when a Ravenclaw thinks they can possibly lie to their own conscience. _

Rapunzel sighed. She pushed away from Jack, but the Slytherin was determined. He grabbed a hold of her wrist as she turned to leave. The blonde let out a small whimper as she felt cold lips press against her collar bone. Jack wrapped his arm around her torso and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Rapunzel remained stiff, petrified, not knowing how to react. Jack spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Just be okay, Punzie. Okay?"

She remained silent. She was stunned by the outburst and couldn't think of what to do next. As she ran through every possible decision in her mind, she felt herself being spun around by her shoulders. Soft lips collided with hers. The scent of cool mint filled her lungs. Rapunzel felt as if she was suffocating, yet she didn't feel like she was in danger. She felt the tight grip on her shoulders loosen. It was firm, but more concerned than protective. The small girl almost allowed her eyes to close; to let the feeling of the kiss completely wash over her. Just before it could, a violent tremor ran up Rapunzel's spine. Reason snapped back into her head. She quickly pushed away.

Jack stumbled slightly, not expecting the sudden reaction. Rapunzel starred at him, wide eyed. She was lost. She felt as if fireworks had gone off in her chest, but now all that remained were ashes. Now she was really suffocating. She starred into his eyes. They looked shocked and concerned and hurt. She couldn't bear it. She turned in the other direction and took off as fast as she could. Jack called out her name, hoping she would come back. She didn't. He stood there in silence.

The Slytherin walked over to the wall and leaned his back against it. He felt like such an idiot! It was the wrong time, he knew that. But he did it anyway, without even thinking about it. He didn't think about how she'd react. He didn't think about how it would affect their friendship. He didn't think period. Jack clenched his teeth and hurled his fist at the wall. He let out a small yelp of pain as he clutched his hand. Blood stained the wall and his knuckles. He muttered a small curse then proceeded down the other corridor to the infirmary. And all throughout Divinations, other students of every house were stuck pondering what happened to the silver boy and golden girl.

**So yeah. That happened. Thanks for giving it a read and please follow, fav, or comment. Or don't. What do I know? :P**


End file.
